


[Podfic] Hungry

by sisi_rambles



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Background Character Death, Eldritch, Gen, Horror, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: It's a baby.
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hungry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792279) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



Length: 00:07:41

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Hungry.mp3) (5.1 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Hungry.m4b) (3.9 MB) 


End file.
